What lays Under the Snow
by My Bittersweet Coffee
Summary: A story about a girl named Snow who is being tailed by Hisoka and Tsuzuki for some reason. My first story so please don't kill me for my shitty writing style. Rated M for course language and a lot of blood shed. Oh and in this Muraki likes Hisoka not Tsuzuki Rate and Review! Please!


"Will that be all for today?" the blonde waitress said with fake cheerfulness. "Yes, thank you." I said with an equally fake smile. I looked out the widow of the small café I was sitting in. A beautiful landscape lay just beyond the strip of glass as if it was painted. Healthy trees dotted the land with little flowers and leaves at their bases. A small rabbit jumped into view and I smiled. "Here you go," said the waitress as she set down my tea. "I hope you enjoy." Once she was out of ears range I sighed and picked up my teacup. "If she's going to pretend to be happy can't she at least try to be convincing?" I said right before closing my eyes and taking sip. The steam from the tea fogged up my glasses and I sighed again in frustration. Setting the teacup down, I reached into the inside pocket of my brown ski jacket and took out my cleaning cloth. Around the small lenses, I made small circular motions wiping away the fog. I slid them back on my pale face when my cell phone rang from inside my computer bag. I jumped a bit then quickly began to dig to find my phone. "Hello?" I said once I finally had it in my hand. A deep but familiar voice answered. "I'd suggest you get a move on. They're not as far as you thought." I raised an eyebrow. "And how, exactly, do you know where they are?" I said sceptically. "I have my ways." The man on the other line said. "True. Thanks Ha'ri." I said with an evil smile painted on my face. "Any time. *Beep, beep, beep*" _'The bastard hung up on me!'_ I thought, frowning. I paid and collected my things making sure not to forget anything.

Once I was out of the café, I felt my heart race in a bad way. My red eyes had settled on two men in the crowd of people. One looked around 16 or 17 with green eyes light brown hair and the other in his mid-twenties with violet eyes and dark brown hair. I blinked and my eyes began to glow through my white bangs. My vision changed, their forms were the same, but I saw powerful auras around them. "Shinigami…" I said under my breath. The smaller boy's head turned my way and his eyes widened. He started to run at me but I was faster and ran into the woods behind the café.

As I ran, I clutched my bag to my chest instead of letting it rest at my side. I didn't want it making any noise and as if on cue my phone rang. I came to a sudden stop and answered my phone. "Did you HAVE to call me now!" I asked in a whisper. "They found you." He said calmly. "I know that, smartass." I responded. "Just making sure." He said before hanging up. I growled at the phone before shoving it in the pocket of my black jeans. I heard footsteps so I quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Luckily the tree was thick enough to hide my entire body so all I had to do was stay still and keep quiet. I snaked my head around the tree to see a quick glance of the shinigami boy. My spun away just in time to see that the dark haired man had been kneeling in front of me with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "Hi-" he was cut off by my instinctive scream and even more instinctive punch. He was taken off-guard when I punched him so I took the opportunity to run at a full sprint only to bump into the other shinigami boy. "Not so fast," he said holding both my arms to keep me in place. I stayed resistant. "LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to free myself. I shook my head violently, flinging my snow white hair left and right. The other one walked up behind us. "Hey you caught her, good job Hisoka!" he sounded proud but I chose to ignore that and kept fighting. "Please relax, we're not going to hurt you." He said trying to calm me but to no avail. "That's a lie!" I said. "I know what you're here for!" He sighed, defeated and suddenly grabbed my chin. In my shock I forgot how to react when he put two fingers forehead. Everything went black as my eyes suddenly closed. The last thing I remember was feeling hands wrap around my back and catch me before I hit the ground.


End file.
